


Never Heal

by Entireoranges



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Infant Death, comment_fic, cross posted tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Everything about it changed him, but this was the worst part.
Kudos: 4





	Never Heal

Trip had barely the chance to get to know her. He only had a few minutes to hold her in his arms. The second though he learned he was a father, that this little miracle was his he swore he’d do anything for her. And when they lost her he broke harder than he ever imagined was ever possible. This was a piece of him, a piece that was stolen without his permission, but he loved the result of the work they had done. He loved that girl. He loved his daughter. Trip knows that his heart will never heal.


End file.
